


Big Plans

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: They've got big plans for their first real date. But you know what they say about plans...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Fall Asleep on My Shoulder  
> Prompt 2: Dress-Up

They have plans for tonight. Big plans. Tonight, their first night off in over a month, their first night off since the night they'd kissed for the very first time.

The fact that they even have this night free to spend together is a miracle. Or, no, _not_ a miracle. It's a _hard-won victory_. The moment when they'd finally broken through that eternal, infernal space between them and embraced, _that_ was a miracle. At least, that's what it had felt like. But almost as soon as they'd learned the tastes of each other's lips, there had been a crisis. And then another crisis. And another, and another, and then a mega-crisis, and then there were several crises all at the same time, and it had started to feel like they'd never be given another quiet moment to devote to each other.

Well, if they weren't going to be given that moment, then they would just have to _take_ it. Other hunters were called in, backup plans were put into place, personal limits were enforced where no limits had ever been drawn before. And now Dean and Cas are in the Impala, alone, together, backing out of the Bunker. They're both dressed up fancy, nice slacks and good shirts and even matching ties. They have dinner reservations and tickets to a play at the local school. It's going to be the perfect first date.

As Dean shifts from Reverse to Drive and aims the car for downtown Lebanon, Cas scoots towards him on the bench seat. Dean reaches an arm out to pull him closer still, and Cas cuddles right up next to him, tilting his head to rest on Dean's shoulder. The radio is playing softly, it's a beautiful night, and there's no need for conversation. They bask in each other's presence and the stillness of this quiet moment they've taken for themselves.

Dean's about to make the turn to their restaurant when he realizes that Cas has started to feel loose-limbed and heavy against his shoulder. He sneaks a peek to the side and sees gently closed eyes, softly parted lips... His date has fallen asleep on him. Ah well. It _has_ been a rough couple of weeks, and they're both pretty exhausted. Abandoning their big plans, he steers the car to the local park and pulls up under a tree. A nap sounds good to him too. Maybe when they both wake up they can try that kissing thing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633429310531911680/big-plans).


End file.
